


Ruined

by pandorium



Series: More Transparent Than Water And Thicker Than Blood [4]
Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: Angst, Diary/Journal, F/M, Forbidden Love, Implied/Referenced Incest, Longing, Magic, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pining, Sibling Incest, Siblings, Smut, So Wrong It's Right, sort of, tagging just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorium/pseuds/pandorium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex finally gets what she wants- sort of.  Enter the guilt and Juliet, and things between her and Justin may never be the same again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruined

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for being so patient with me!

"You and I did what?!" Fake Justin demanded, a hint of glee coloring his tone as Alex paced the floor in front of him.

"We-um," she paused, shivers going up her spine as she remembered.

 

_"_ _Tell me to stop," Justin pleaded. Alex shook her head, pressing her plush mouth firmly to her brother's to get him to stop rambling. She wanted this. **Needed** it._

_"Alex, we can't," he'd insisted even as he cupped her cheek and drew her in for a deeper kiss. It was sweet, edging on dirty when he fucked his tongue into her mouth and threaded his fingers through her dark curls to tug sharply._

_She let out a soft moan, arching into his body as he curved forward around her with a strong arm around her waist to keep them upright. She felt like she was about to shake apart as his hard cock rubbed against her stomach and his broad hand drifted dangerously close to the curve of her butt, fingertips dipping below the waistband of her panties. Justin sighed into her mouth, his free hand shoving up under his sweater to smooth over her spine and sending violent shudders through her body. It made Alex inifinitely more grateful for his steady hold on her as she felt like she would collapse at any moment._

_She couldn't believe this was happening, wasn't even sure what was going to happen but clinging to the moment with everything she had, desperate for it to never end even as Justin weakly protested._

_"I'm your **brother** , your **older brother** , I can't take advantage, we cannot do this," he panted, ducking his head down to groan into her neck as Alex shifted against him._

_She could feel him practically throbbing against her as he pumped his hips a few times in an effort to find some relief. Her belly was wet where the head of his cock had smeared precum over her tanned skin from peeking through the tops of his pajama bottoms every time the rough drag of their bodies had caused them to slip lower._

_"Yes, we can, **please** , Justin," she gasped as he yanked down the collar of his sweater to mouth along her the curve of her throat. His teeth sunk in a bit when Alex's shaky hand wedged between them to palm at the hard line of his dick._

_"Fuck," he breathed, tonguing over the lovebite he'd accidentally left as she gripped him through his underwear._

_Alex could feel his resolve start crumbling as he thrust up into her fist and recaptured her mouth to muffle the next moan tumbling from his lips. He scrabbled frantically at her back, finally grabbing at her ass to pull her closer, to lift her up so her legs could wrap around his waist as he carried her back to bed, carefully dropping them down onto the soft sheets. Her breath whooshed from her lungs as he blanketed her body with his, trapping her between him and the mattress, eyes dark and blown with arousal as they raked hungrily over her._

_She could only imagine the sight she made, cheeks flushed, body burning up from the heat of him combined with the sweater, and sweat gathering at her hairline. Justin wasn't much better off, dark locks dampened and sticking up at odd angles where she'd run her fingers through it, and mouth an obscene red from sucking at her neck._

_His eyes bore into hers intensely as he bunched the sweater up under her arms, groping at her revealed flesh as he did until she was raising her arms with silent permission. She could hear him suck in a sharp breath as he pulled his favorite sweater from her body and their eyes lost contact when she was wrapped up in the fabric. By the time she was finally freed and the piece of clothing tossed aside, Justin was hungrily drinking in the sight of her mostly naked instead of focusing on her face._

_Goosebumps erupted over Alex's skin as she laid there exposed for her older brother, watching him study her. Her impatience overcame her as it did in every other situation and she reached for the ties of his pjs, tugging at the strings until Justin was joining her, ripping the soft plaid from his legs and they were both left in nothing but underwear, gazing incredulously at each other._

_Justin bent down, mouth open and hot as he pressed it to the sensitive skin of her breast, burying his face in her ample chest as his hands explored her body. Alex keened, squirming beneath him as his lips dragged lower, teeth scraping over her stomach, sinking into the flat of her hipbone just above the waistband of her panties. Her hips jerked and she could feel his smug grin against her thigh as he bit it teasingly, his fingers hooking into the wet, flimsy material covering her to remove the last of what she'd worn to bed._

_Alex trembled, eyes fixed on where Justin was kneeling between her spread legs, mouth inching closer and closer to where she wanted him most. She could feel his rapid breaths puffing out over her feverish skin before his tongue flicked out over her clit and she jolted in surprise. Justin kissed over her for a moment, forearm stretching across her to anchor her hips to the mattress as he dove in, sucking at her clit and tonguing over the little nub, causing her to cry out. He eagerly lapped at her, two fingers joining his tongue as they plunged inside her. She clenched around them, the feeling of someone else's hand completely foreign, and the sensation of a tongue even more so._

_It felt as if her body were a wire, strung tight and ready to snap with every curl of Justin's fingers and every swirl of his tongue. She fisted the bed sheets and bit at her lip as she whined, high in the back of her throat, the knot in her belly pulling tighter with each second that passed._

_"Justin," she moaned, hand flying down to his strong shoulder, nails digging into his smooth skin._

_He looked up at her, sucking at her clit and shoving his fingers inside her once more before she was shuddering through an instense orgasm with a choked off mewl. She writhed in his hold as he licked her through it, slowing as she came down from her high, and pressing one last kiss to the inside of her thigh._

_Alex tugged on the back of his neck and he crawled up to peck her lightly on the lips, as though unsure about whether she'd mind the taste of herself. She smiled, surging up to kiss him more firmly, slotting their mouths together in a filthy kiss that had him responding with fervor._

_She couldn't resist the urge to touch him any longer, inexperienced hand slipping beneath his boxers to grasp his painfully hard cock. Justin grunted in surprise, fucking forwards in encouragement as she fumbled with jerking him within the confines of the briefs. He pushed at them until his dick was freed and Alex could work him at a less awkward angle._

_"I want you inside me," she whispered, transfixed on how he looked in her hand, thick and long, head verging on red from going untouched for so long._

_Justin let out a strangled noise as she sped up, " **No** , God, Alex. Have you ever, even?"_

_She shook her head, "Haven't done any of this, wanted you. Still want you."_

_He groaned, burying his face in her neck, cupping one of her breasts in his hand and squeezing._

_"Jesus, you're trying to kill me."_

_"Pft, no, just trying to get you to fuck me," she argued, twisting on the upstroke._

_He gasped, thumbing over her hip and biting into the softness of her shoulder as he came over her fist at the admission. She kept tugging at him, milking him through his orgasm, wringing out every last drop of his come._

_Justin quivered over her before he finally relaxed, melting into her, his weight pressing her further into the bed._

_They lay there together, catching their breaths. He finally lifted his head to brush his lips over hers, smearing an exhausted kiss over her mouth, shifting until he wasn't crushing her. A part of her mourned the lost but the rational side reveled in the ability to breathe easier._

_"Fuck, I can't believe we just did that," Justin cursed, jamming his eyes shut as if that would erase the fact he'd just gone down on his sister before she made him come in her hand._

_Alex could feel her chest tightening at the shame she heard in his voice. She waited for him to go into full freak out mode on her, but instead he rolled back on top of her, smashing their lips together in a bruising kiss, twisting their bodies together as his tongue invaded her mouth. He weaved his fingers into her silky hair as she wrapped herself around him._

_Their lips moved together languidly, and he carressed her cheek with his hot palm, enveloping her mouth with his urgently as if it were the last time they'd ever get to do this. And maybe that's what he intended, as he slowly began to draw away, smudging soft kisses to her cheek, eventually pulling away completely._

_Her heart stopped as Justin carefully disentangled himself from her, searching for his boxers and pulling them up over his hips. Alex lay there utterly naked in every sense of the word as her brother struggled into his pajama bottoms, waiting for him to say the inevitable._

_"This can't happen again. It shouldn't have happened in the first place, Alex. Shit, I can't- Oh my God, I just slept with my little sister."_

_She flinched at the disgust lacing his tone, "You didn't **sleep** with me. We just- it's okay, Justin. I wanted it, I still want it. I doesn't have to be wrong. What's so terrible about it?"_

_His head snapped towards her, gaze scrutinizing and expresssion thunderous, "We're **siblings** , that's what's wrong with it. You're my **sister** , and you can't tell anyone, ever. We can't do this again, we can't- it was just a mistake. A huge, monumental mistake, that's all. We just got carried away because it's the middle of the night and we're both tired, and- yeah. It's fine."_

_She curled in on herself, the drying come on her skin reminding her that it wasn't a mistake. Not for her. For her it was everything. He was what she'd always wanted. She loved him and he was repulsed by her, by what they did. She watched him leave without looking back and felt something inside her shatter._

 

"Look, don't make me repeat it, okay? I don't think I can handle it right now," Alex replied finally, hand scrubbing over her face as Justin gaped at her.

"I thought you said I didn't feel that way about you?" he pressed, automatically switching gears.

"You don't, obviously you don't. You've been avoiding me like the plague, and when we are in the same room you never look at me, like it hurts to even see me," She explained.

Fake Justin's face crumpled, transforming into one of sympathy and pity Alex wasn't sure she could deal with at the moment. But the hug that followed was exactly what she needed. Even if he wasn't her Justin, he still smelled like him, still felt like him, still gave her comfort when the real version of him couldn't stand to be around her.

"I'm sorry, Alex," Justin murmured into her hair, arms tightening until she felt like she could breathe again, weighed down in the best way possible by his death grip.

"Me too," she whispered, nuzzling into his chest and allowing him to hold her.

 

Justin wouldn't talk to her for weeks. He didn't even yell or lecture her when she screwed up. And boy, did she really fuck up a few times in an effort to get his attention. She just wanted her brother back. The boy she fell in love with. They were like strangers living under the same roof, awkward encounters and tense silences bleeding into their interactions all because of what happened that one night.

She could almost take that, could almost deal with how odd he was acting, but then Juliet was hanging around more and more. Alex hadn't realized how serious things had become between her brother and the vampire until she'd walked in on them making out fiercely against the kitchen counter on her way down to the lair. She swallowed the urge to scream, stifling the hurt noise building up in the back of her throat as she crept quietly past them, desperate to remain unnoticed.

The worst thing about Juliet, besides the fact that she was with her brother, was that she was unfailingly nice and quite intelligent. She was gorgeous and everything that Alex would usually joke was out of Justin's league, but she couldn't even manage to muster up the energy to try and half heartedly tease her brother about his girlfriend. Because apparently they were official, according to the announcement Justin had proudly made at family dinner one night.

It wasn't until Alex had stumbled into a life threatening situation with an uncontrollable werewolf that Justin's silence finally broke.

 

"What were you thinking Alex?" he shouted, eyes hardened in fury, and face red.

She stared at him, resolutely refusing to look away.

"I'll tell you what you were thinking! You weren't thinking at all! You know better than that!" he continued.

There was no chance to reply before he was off on another tangent.

"Fucking unbelievable! I'm so sick of cleaning up your messes, especially the dangerous ones! You could've been seriously hurt! Just stop with these childish games, Alex. They're not going to end well. I don't even know why you do it. It's completely pointless, and I'm tired of it."

He huffed out a furious breath, fuming as he glared down at her.

"Say something!" he commanded.

Alex shook her head, "I'm tired too, Justin. I'm tired of you acting like I don't exist, that I'm not even your sister anymore, that what happened wasn't real. I'm so fucking tired of all the weirdness, and watching you fawn all over some vampire. I'm exhausted and I want my brother back."

Justin sighed heavily, exhaling loudly through his nose as he pinched the bridge of it between his thumb and forefinger.

By the time he looked up again Alex had already retreated to her room.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to be very clear about consent in this installment: Justin and Alex both wanted what happened.
> 
> So I'm not sure where to go with this next, but I do know it's not over. Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
